


unable to gaze upon the sun

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blind! Callum, Blindness, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Post Series, Rayllum, slight angst, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum turned blind during the last battle.It’s been a year.





	unable to gaze upon the sun

Callum sat on his chair, listening to the birds singing from the open window, and the warm rays hitting his body. He assumed the sun was extremely bright, and that any person would turn away, but not him.

 

You can’t get overwhelmed by the sun when you were already blind.

 

Once, Callum had been able to see the rays, see all the colors that nature brought, and see the faces of the people he loved.

 

But not anymore. During the last battle, the battle that finally ended in peace across the nation, he had to sacrifice something important. His sight.

 

It had been over a year, and the prince had gotten used to the darkness, his hearing had grown more refined, but he missed his vision. He missed drawing.

 

Claudia had offered him his sight back, all that was needed was the use of dark magic, but he refused. Even if he missed his sight, he knew he would feel guilty if he got it back  _ that  _ way, especially since he sacrificed it for peace in the first place.

 

As he was sitting there, lost in his own thoughts, he heard the faint footsteps of someone coming closer, and before he knew it, he heard a familiar voice.

 

Rayla’s.

 

“How are you?”

 

“I’m okay, just enjoying some fresh air. Shouldn’t you be training the crownsguard?”

 

“My shift just ended, now it’s Soren’s turn to beat up the recruits. And I wanted to spend some time with you.”

 

Callum suddenly felt her soft hands against his. He imagine that she smiled, so the human did too. He then cupped his hands around her face, and touched the tips of her pointy ears. Yes, this was Rayla, even if he was blind, he could recognize that face anywhere.

 

“Tell me about it. I’m all ears.”


End file.
